A Cori Vacation
by Erik9393
Summary: Cat and Tori travel to the Rocky Mountains, get caught in a snowstorm, and find true love.


**Here is my first Cori story. And my first femslash.**

 **Read & Review.**

 **I do not own Victorious.**

 **At Cat's house**

"Cat, are you all packed? Our plane leaves in about an hour." Tori yelled from downstairs. "Almost!" Cat yelled back as she was packing some clothes.

Cat and Tori are heading to the Rocky Mountains during their two weeks of vacation.

Tori heard someone honking their horn. She groaned. "We're almost ready!" Tori yelled out to her mother who was waiting outside.

A few minutes later Tori heard Cat coming down the stairs with her pink rolling suitcase.

"You ready? You got everything you need?" Tori asked Cat. "Yep." Cat said. "All right then. Let's go!" Tori replied cheerfully.

They're riding in the backseat of Tori's mother's Honda.

Cat puts a hand on Tori's arm. "I can't wait to get to the Rocky Mountains. Just the two of us." she said.

"Yeah. Me too." Tori replied.

* * *

 **In Colorado**

Tori and Cat had just got out of the plane.

Cat jumping up and down for joy after seeing there was snow outside.

She has always wanted to see snow up close.

"So is the snow everything you've always imagined it would be like?" Tori asked Cat.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" Cat exclaimed. She then jumped up, wrapped her arms around Tori's neck, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Tori stood there in shock for a moment after Cat got down.

They got to their rental car.

As they drove towards the mountains Tori couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. But then she thought that Cat got really hyper, and the kiss was just a thank you.

Cat's stomach growled. "Tori I'm hungry." she said about fifteen minutes later. "Okay. What do you feel like eating?" Tori asked.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Cat asked. "Sure. Why not." replied Tori. Cat squealed in delight, thanking Tori.

So they drove over to McDonald's. Cat got a happy meal, while Tori got a chicken sandwich.

While Tori was eating her sandwich she notice Cat staring at her, looking at her into her eyes.

'Why is she staring at me?' Tori wondered in her mind. She shrugged it off.

After finishing their meals, they headed on back to their cabin.

They got to the cabin, where they'll be staying at for the next two weeks.

"It looks so cozy." said Cat with a smile. "It sure does." Tori agreed.

"Let me just open up the door first." Tori said. "Kay kay."

The two ladies got their luggage in, and sat down on the couch.

"Why don't you put your stuff in the bedroom while I go out and get some firewood?" Tori asked.

"Kay kay." Cat replied, picking up her suitcase.

* * *

The sun went down, and it was freezing outside. Luckily for them they were able to get some firewood for the fireplace.

They sat down in front of the fireplace, trying to keep themselves warm.

Tori was holding Cat in her arms. Cat resting her head on Tori's chest.

Cat's red hair smelled like fruit.

"This is nice Tori." Cat replied softly. "It sure is." Tori replied back.

"Just the two of us. Having these next two weeks to ourselves." said Cat.

They sat there for a long while before Tori looked at her pear phone, and saw it was almost midnight.

Tori suggested they should go to bed. While Cat went up the stairs to change into her pajamas while Tori put out the fire.

Tori then went to the bathroom to find Cat in her pajamas brushing her teeth.

"Tomorrow we'll have pancakes." Tori replied.

Cat gargled, spitted in the sink, and asked "Chocolate chip pancakes?" Tori thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Why not?" Tori said. Cat squealed.

Cat ran out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom.

After changing into her night gown and brushing her teeth, and went to the bedroom.

Tori see's Cat all snuggled up on the king sized bed. There was just one bed so they had to share it.

Tori got under the covers with Cat. "Well goodnight Cat." she said, giving Cat a friendly kiss on the forehead.

"Nighty night Tori." Cat said softly.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Tori woke up the next morning, and looked down to see a beautiful sleeping Cat Valentine.

'She looks adorable when she's sleeping.' she thought to herself. 'Well I should start making those pancakes before she wakes up.' she added.

She turned on the radio in the kitchen, and it was playing some hip hop. She started singing along while she mixed the pancake batter.

She then got a pan out, rubbed some butter on it to make it slick, and turned on the stove.

She then put some chocolate chips in the batter.

She was able to make six chocolate chip pancakes. Three for Cat and three for her.

Cat comes down for breakfast, and just in time.

"Morning Tori." Cat said in a cheery voice. "Morning Cat." Tori replied.

Cat sniffed the air. "Those chocolate chip pancakes smell delicious." she replied with a smile.

Both girls took a bite of their pancakes. "Yummy." they said at the same time.

"We interrupt your regular music schedule for an important announcement." both girls heard on the radio.

"A blizzard watch warning has been issued for the Rocky Mountains." the female said on the radio. "According to our local news cast meteorologist, he says it should hit the mountains in a matter of hours." "Residents in the mountains are advise to stay indoors and keep warm till the storm passes."

Cat then ran over to Tori and ran into her arms. "Tori. I'm scared." Cat whimpered, looking at Tori with big brown eyes.

Tori held Cat tightly, and stroked her red hair. "It's okay Cat. I'm here to protect you. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Tori replied.

Little did Tori know that Cat had a big smile on her face.

* * *

 **Later that night**

The sun was down, the wind was howling, and it was freezing. They didn't have any firewood to build a fire.

They sat on the bed with a big blanket on top of them, but it wasn't really helping them.

"Tori I'm so cold." Cat complained. "I know. Me too." Tori replied.

A few minutes went by before Cat says "Hey I just thought of something." Tori turned her head to face her. "What is it?" she asked.

"I read online that the best way to stay warm is by cuddling with another person." she replied.

"So you're suggesting that we cuddle?" Tori asked. Cat nodded her headed.

Tori thought about it for a few moments before saying "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" Cat exclaimed before she started to take her shirt off.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?" Tori asked, a little shocked.

"What does it look like? I'm getting naked." she replied.

"Uhh... Why?" Tori asked.

"I read it makes you warmer if you're not wearing any clothes." she said in a cheery voice.

Tori blushed and was heating as Cat was completely naked before her eyes.

Without meaning to she looked at her breasts. They were perky, but they were still beautiful.

"Tori. Why are you staring at my boobs?" Cat asked, snapping Tori out of her trance.

"Uh... I don't know. Sorry." Tori said, looking away, feeling guilty and embarrassed.

"No it's okay. What do you think?" Cat asked. "Cat-" "Come on tell me. I wanna know." Cat replied.

Tori looked at Cat's boobs again. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "They're amazing." Tori said in a tiny voice.

"You think so?" Cat asked excitedly. Tori gave Cat a small smile, nodding yes.

Then out of nowhere Cat jumped onto Tori and wrapped herself around her in a hug.

"Thank you Tori. That means a lot to me." Cat replied.

Tori had her hands on Cat's bare back. She was surprise to feel how hot her body was.

Cat got off of Tori. "My turn." Cat replied, going for Tori's shirt.

"Whoa Cat." Tori gasped, her heart pounding. "Come on. I let you see my boobies. I think it's fair for me to see yours." Cat said innocently.

"Oh all right." Tori said as she took off her shirt, exposing her black bra. Cat just stared.

Tori took a deep breath, reached behind her back, and unclasped her bra. The bra fell, and what Cat saw had her awed in amazement.

Tori's breasts were grapefruit sized. Still pretty good.

"Well. What do you think?" Tori asked in a shaky voice. "Yours are good too." Cat answered.

Cat smirked. "What?" Tori wondered. "Come on Tori. Take off the rest of your clothes." Cat said.

Tori sighed, unzipped her jeans, and slid them off, leaving her in her black thong.

Tori heard a quiet gasp. She saw Cat with her hands over her mouth.

"What's wrong Cat?" Tori asked. Cat looked at Tori in the eyes. "Nothing. I just didn't realized how sexy you look. Wearing almost nothing." she replied, blushing.

Tori takes another deep breath, and peeled off her thong, her head felt like it was on fire.

Tori was now bare naked, along with Cat.

Cat pulled the blanket over both of them, and wrapped her arms around Tori.

'Man she's feels so hot.' Tori thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around Cat, making sure they stay warm. And it seems to be working.

Cat sighed.

Feeling Cat's hot naked body pressed against her own gave Tori a strange feeling in a pit of her stomach.

Never in her life had Tori thought of Cat in a sexual way. Cat is so bubbly, so ditzy, she just seemed like a plain normal girl.

But right now the strong feelings she's getting is making her think different.

Cat rubbing her body with Tori's.

She started feeling wet in her center.

Cat looked up into Tori's eyes. "You having those strong feelings too?" she asked.

Tori looked at Cat in confusion. "Wha- What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Those strong feeling you get in the pit in your stomach?" Cat wondered.

"You mean, you feel them too?" Tori asked. Cat nodded.

Cat looked down at Tori's center, and saw she was wet. Seeing that just made her wetter.

"You're wet too?" Cat asked. "Wha-" was what came out of Tori's mouth.

Then Cat had some kind of look Tori never saw Cat use.

Cat then put her hands on Tori's thighs. Tori gulped.

"Cat wha-" Tori said before Cat lunged forward and pressed her lips on Tori's. Tori was on her back with Cat on top of her.

Tori was shocked at first before her instincts told her to move her mouth with Cat's.

Cat pushed her tongue into Tori's mouth and connected with Tori's tongue.

Things were definitely heating up right now.

Cat pulled away and moved her mouth to Tori's ear.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Cat whispered, sending shivers down Tori's spine.

Tori held Cat by her waist. "How long?" Tori asked, looking deep into Cat's brown eyes.

"Ever since I met you." Cat answered. They went back to kissing.

Cat then started kissing and sucking Tori's neck, getting nothing but moans out of the half latina.

She moved her lips down to Tori's collarbone.

And in a matter of minutes she was sucking on Tori's breasts. "Ohhh Cat." Tori gasped in pleasure.

No one has ever made Tori so wet and so hot in her entire life.

She stroked Cat's hair as Cat continued to suck her nipples.

Tori then felt a hand run up her thigh. "Cat." she replied softly.

Cat then pulled away, and ducked down, and started sucking on Tori's toes.

Tori grabbed onto the bed sheets. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Cat then started kissing up Tori's legs till finally getting to her core.

Tori gasped as she felt Cat stick her tongue in her center.

"Ohhh Cat. Ohhh." Tori moaned as Cat fucked her with her tongue.

Tori was close to orgasm. She could feel the walls closing on Cat's tounge.

Tori screamed as she came. It was like heaven.

Cat backed away from Tori, giving her some space.

A few minutes later Tori sat up and looked at Cat. "That was amazing. You're amazing." she replied.

Cat just stared at her with wide eyes. "Really?" Cat asked.

"In fact you did so good, I think it's time I returned the favor."

* * *

 **Three Weeks later**

 **Back at Hollywood Arts**

"Are you serious?" Andre asked Tori as the gang sat at the table.

"Yep. It's official. Me and Cat are dating." Tori replied.

"I'm so happy for you." Beck replied, giving Tori a pat on the back.

"Yay. Yippie for you." Jade said sarcastically.

"So you girls got plans for tonight?" Andre then asked.

"Yep. We're gonna go see a movie together." said Cat.

"Well hope you two have fun." said Beck.

"Oh don't worry. We will." Tori replied, winking at Cat. Cat winked back.

 **So let me know what you think.**


End file.
